


Please Forgive Me

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Tony apologizes ...





	Please Forgive Me

“Please forgive me, Gibbs,” Tony said with a hushed voice. He had a guilty conscience about what he had done and he hoped Gibbs would forgive him. 

“I'm really not sure if I can, Tony.”

“Please believe me, I'll never do that again.”

“Sure, DiNozzo?”

“Yes.” 

“Never again?”

He shook his head. “No, Darling. Never again.”

“Promise me, that you'll never do that again.”

“OK, I promise you.” He reached for Gibbs' hand and wrapped it in his. “I'll never drink your coffee again.”

Gibbs smiled at him. “All right, I forgive you.”

Tony was relieved! He bent over and kissed gently Gibbs' lips.


End file.
